M for Magenta
by diamondblack559
Summary: Ada beberapa kesialan Sakura Haruno selain warna rambutnya yang norak. Yaitu; di takdirkan sebagai Ivory, bersekolah di Magenta Academy, Kazekage Gaara yang super menyebalkan, Misi menangkap Oscuro di Paris sekelompok dengan Pasukan Elite –orang yang paling ia jauhi di muka bumi ini. Ah ya, bertemu dengan sosok rupawan berambut jigrak yang tak berbusana di lemari kamarnya.


**Summary : **Ada beberapa kesialan Sakura Haruno selain warna rambutnya yang norak. Yaitu; di takdirkan sebagai _Ivory_, bersekolah di Magenta Academy, Kazekage Gaara yang super menyebalkan, Misi menangkap _Oscuro _di Parissekelompok dengan _Pasukan Elite –_orang yang palingia jauhi di muka bumi ini. Ah ya, bertemu sosok rupawan berambut jigrak yang tak berbusana di lemari kamarnya/"KYAAA–"/Aku Sasuke/Aduh, demi _phubo_ kenapa dia seksi sekali _sih_?/Potong lima poin Sakura Haruno untuk percobaan tindakan kriminal/DEMI MAGENTA/Oh dewa-dewi yang ada di langit, bolehkah aku menghajarnya sekarang juga?

.

.

**Magenta Academy **adalah sebuah sekolah tua yang di dirikan oleh dua tokoh legendaris yang bernama Madara Uchiha dan Dean Magenta. Sekolah perpaduan budaya Jepang dan Eropa ini di dedikasikan khusus untuk menciptakan _I'Volt – Iron Volt_ yaitu orang-orang supernatural yang bekerja untuk mengawasi, memburu, menumpas mahluk-mahluk mistis berbahaya –_Oscuro_– yang selama ini berkeliaran di seluruh sudut bumi tanpa manusia normal sadari.

Sekolah ini berada di sebuah pulau _Sand Piedra _–pulau tersembunyi di sebelah utara Samudra Pasifik yang hanya bisa di masuki _Ivory_ (manusia supernatural yang telah mendapat surat izin dari GIA/_the Golden Ivory Ambassador, _pemerintah tertinggi yang mengatur dunia _Ivory_)– dan merupakan sekolah legal untuk membantu pemerintah dan juga _Diamond Ash_ –sebuah organisasi pelindung tertinggi dunia _Ivory._

Seluruh siswa Magenta Academy –yang berkisar umur 12 tahun pada tahap pertama ini di dapatkan dari berbagai kebangsaan yang memang sudah di takdirkan menjadi _Ivory_ dengan di tandai sinyal keperakan yang muncul di pusat GIA untuk menandakan keberadaan anggota baru/calon _Ivory_ dan calon itu sendiri memiliki tato di bahu kanan yang berwarna hitam dengan gambar sebuah pedang berukiran indah yang meliuk-liuk mengarah vertikal dan menancap huruf 'M' –lambang Magenta tepat di tengah. Tanda ini sekitar empat centimeter. Seluruh siswa memiliki _Storm _(Isitlah kekuatan _Ivory_) masing-masing.

Magenta Academy memiliki lima tingkatan; tahap satu, dua, tiga, belajar di Magenta Academy. Tahap empat di lepas ke lapangan –biasanya di sebar ke berbagai penjuru dunia dengan kelompok yang di bimbing dua guru, untuk berhadapan langsung dengan _Oscuro_ dan menjalan 3M demi mendapatkan point kelulusan dan di terima langsung di _Diamond Ash_.

Semua siswa menjalani kehidupan mereka dengan ulet, tangkas, dan serius dalam berlomba-lomba lulus dari Magenta Academy dengan sempurna sesuai dengan keahlian supernatural mereka.

Semuanya.

Sayangnya, harus ada kata 'ralat' disini. Karena tidak semua siswa Magenta semangat dalam menjalani hidup mereka sebagai _Ivory, _ada beberapa dari mereka malas mengikuti segala yang mereka anggap omong kosong ini. Dan Sakura Haruno adalah salah satu di antara mereka.

Seorang gadis yang lemah Klan, lemah kekuatan supernatural, dan lemah minat, aih.

"Andai aku bisa menghancurkan segala omong kosong ini" Sakura Haruno membenturkan kepala di atas meja. "Aku benci Magenta"

"Ekhem, miss Haruno?"

Gadis bersurai pink lembut ini mengangkat kepala mencoba melihat siapa pelaku yang berani memotong imajinasinya. Dan harusnya ia tak terkejut, Kurenai –guru ilmu pertahanan kelas empat, kini sedang memicing tak suka ke arahnya.

"Ye-yeah?"

"Melamun di jam pelajaran. Malam ini, Detensi. Ruangan ku. Jam tujuh." Lalu Kurenai melengos dengan menghentakan heelsnya yang menggema di kelas ilmu pertahanan yang sunyi senyap, semua siswa hanya bisa memandangi Sakura Haruno yang menganga di sudut kelas dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Ta-tapi, Nyonya Kurenai aku hanya melamun –"

" –di setiap pelajaran ku?"

" –shit"

"Potong lima poin untuk Sakura Haruno untuk umpatan kasar!"

…dan rasanya Sakura Haruno semakin membenci sekolah ini. Magenta? Mimpi buruk!

.

.

"**M **for** M**_**A**_G**E**_**N**_T**A**"

.

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Marvisa Green**_

.

**G**enres : Romance, friendship and Supernatural

**R**ated : T

**M**ain **C**hara : Sakura H and Sasuke U. slight SakuNaru, SakuGaa.

**W**arnings : AU, **OOC**, Typo parah, tema pasaran, sistem sekolah disini saya terinspirasi dari Hogwart, Harry Potter©JK. Rowling –tapi hanya sebagian, selebihnya murni ide saya. Kisah supernatural yang gagal. (Aduh, cerita ini bagusnya apaan dong? Haha)

(!) Sakura Haruno mempunyai sifat menyebalkan serta apatis. Naruto Namikaze tidak bodoh dan dia _badboy_. Sasuke Uchiha bukan lagi tipe _Gary-stu,_ ada dimana perubahan sikapnya yang tak terduga, haha.

_._

.

.

**B**A**B **1

"**Pasukan Elite **dan **Lelaki Misterius"**

.

.

.

**[Sakura Haruno Point of View]**

"HAHA!"

Satu kali.

"Pfftt… AHAHAHA!"

Dua kali.

"Hahahaffftt.. GYAHAHAHA!"

Tiga kali.

_Ckiitt!_

"ARRGH! Sakit Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaan!"

Aku mendengus lalu berjalan meninggalkan sobat kuning –upss, Naruto maksudku, yang masih di belakang sambil mengusap lengan kanannya yang aku yakini kini sudah terluka. Aku? Mana mungkin peduli. Aku hanya akan peduli jika ada seseorang yang merendahkan ku, dan tawa ia barusan, sungguh mencoreng nama baik Sakura. Cih.

"Oke… oke," Aku memutar bola mata ketika mendapati Naruto yang sudah berjalan di sampingku sambil merangkul pundak ku dengan _sangat_ akrab, oh dia minta di sengat oleh kemampuan listrik milikku lagi ya. "Puas kau menertawakan ku?" Dengusku, namun efeknya membuat ia tertawa lagi, sialan.

"Sangat puas, ihihihihi."

Oke, banyak orang bilang Naruto seksi. Bahkan sampai menjadi salah satu dari jajaran _The Most Wanted Boy's in Magenta Academy. _Oh, mereka bercanda, atau buta, atau kehilangan akal sehat. Maksudku; Naruto? **Seksi? **Apa bumi berubah menjadi segi lima? Naruto sama sekali tidak seksi. Ia menyebalkan, berisik, menyebalkan –upss, aku menyebut kata ini sampai dua kali– dan sok seksi, oh yeah ia playboy. Lagi-lagi aku menyayangkan kenapa siswi-siswi disini terlalu sulit membedakan mana kenyataan dan imajinasi.

Naruto, sahabat kuningku, kini menarik lengan ku agar berbelok ke arah kanan saat di pertigaan. Aku hapal sekali jalan fikirnya, sama jelasnya dengan arah jalan ini yang menuju kantin sekolah. Oh demi Magenta dan cacing-cacing berbulu! Sekarang aku semakin heran, kenapa mahluk ajaib ini bisa masuk organisasi keamanan terbesar di sekolah setelah _Kage _dan sama memiliki tingkat wewenang dengan _Kage_ yang bernama 'Pasukan Elite' tersebut. Rasanya seluruh orang di Magenta sudah buta, aku mungkin juga termasuk karena sudi bersahabat dengannya.

"…oh ya ampun! Kamu dapat tiga detensi minggu ini! rekor hebat, Sakura_-chan_! Maksudku, aku saja belum pernah mendapat detensi sebanyak itu dalam seminggu, dan kau ini cewek! Apa kamu –oh Hei miss Selena!" Naruto mengedipkan mata dengan nakal sambil menyeringai sebentar ke arah gadis berambut hitam panjang yang mengirimkan kedipan sama nakalnya pada Naruto –membuatku ingin muntah. "…Oke lanjutkan, apa kamu suka sekali berusan dengan guru dan Kage ya?"

Aku melepas tangan Naruto dan melangkah lebar-lebar ke arah meja kantin pojok kanan, spot favoritku selama disini. Oke, Naruto semakin menyebalkan. Ia dengan kurang ajarnya mengingatkan aku pada kejadian tadi siang; detensi dari Nyonya Kurenai, detensi dari Mister Gai karena aku menabrak hiasan bola perak kesayangannya hingga hancur, dan terakhir detensi saat kemarin, dari Kazekage Bata –oh, zzz Gaara no Sabaku maksudku.

Nah, ini yang paling membuat ku membenci sekolah ini. Selain menuntut siswa-siswinya untuk berjuang mati-matian demi mencapai kelulusan, sekolah ini juga mempunyai peraturan yang aku yakin sama ketatnya dengan GIA. Maksudku; kumpulkan poin, detensi, potong poin, kazekage. Kenapa keempat hal omong kosong itu harus ada? Aku tahu fungsi empat hal ini untuk mengatur tingkah polah para siswa –apalagi siswa disini abnormal, MEREKA _IVORY _TUAN-TUAN!Dan aku salah satunya, zzz.

"Aku yakin Gaara naksir pada mu, Sakura_-chan_" Goda Naruto saat duduk tepat di depan ku sambil melemparkan pandangan jahil pada sosok Gaara no Sabaku yang menjulang tinggi layaknya tiang listrik di dekat konter, mengantri dengan patuh bersama kawanan Kage nya. Oh, ya ampun! Mataku bisa rusak melihat wajahnya lebih dari lima detik!

"Yeah, dia memang _naksir banget_ pada ku. Maksudku, hanya karena tak sengaja melempar batu ke kepala merahnya aku mendapat detensi? Oh ya ampun! Kapan matinya sih dia?"

Naruto terbahak. "Kau tahulah, dia kan kage paling favorit di sekolah ini, bahkan ia menjadi Kazekage" Aku mengangkat alis mendengar kuliah singkat dari Naruto tentang silsilah Organisasi Siswa Intra Sekolah _a la _Magenta yang bernama Kage itu. Dan semua orang yang punya kepala pun tahu Gaara menjadi Kaze –ketua– di tahun ini! khh… sangat informatif, _jerk._ Kenapa ia tak sekalian saja bilang bahwa si bata merah itu berasal dari asrama Suna yang notabenenya musuh besar asrama _ku_ sekaligus musuh pertama _ku_ saat pertama kali menginjakan kaki di Magenta? Pasti akan ku beri dua ribu dollar.

"Dan aku mulai curiga kamu naksir sama dia, Naruto!" balasku dengan akhiran cengiran yang akan membuat Lucifer minder. Ha.

Naruto menekuk wajah masam. "Kau fikir aku gay? Sangat terkesan, padahal aku kira kau adalah fans terbaik ku Sakura_-chan_!" lalu ia merubah ekspresinya menjadi dramatis. Aku nyengir malas, oh kalian baru tahu bahwa di dunia ini ada yang namanya nyengir malas ya?

"Aku? Gabung di _Naruto's Fansclub?_ Kau mau rambutku berubah jadi warna kuning? Itu 'kan nggak cool" aku tersenyum sinis ke arah Naruto yang kini terbahak lagi. "Kamu? _Cool? _Demi negeri jepang, bisa-bisa negeri itu tak bermusim dingin lagi!" Oh ya ampun, aku baru tahu ada interaksi seaneh ini di antara sahabat. _Hyperaktiv_ dan apatis, memang kombinasi yang kurang cocok.

Naruto diam sebentar, kemudian ia menarik seorang siswa cebol yang berseragam longgar di kancing sampai atas, ia memerintahkan agar anak itu memesan dua burger keju isi teriyaki dan dua botol soda. Aku tertawa melihat anak itu langsung mengangguk takut-takut lalu secepat kilat mengantri ke arah konter. Nah, ini kelebihan Naruto. Ia mempunyai aura intimidasi yang kuat –ayolah, ia anggota Pasukan Elite! Err, bukan berarti aku menyukai organisasi yang satu itu.

"Senin nanti kita mulai di lepas ke lapangan, kita sudah kelas empat, ingat?" tambah Naruto ketika menangkap kerutan dahiku yang memang tidak mau bersahabat. Yeah, _cool, _dia tidak bodoh.

"Daaan?" sahut ku malas. Berusaha melempar pandangan ke mana saja asal tidak ke arah Naruto, apalagi kage merah itu, yaiiks aku alergi dengan orang penuh hukum seperti itu!

Naruto mendesah, "Kamu mau sampai kapan bertingkah seperti ini, Sakura_-chan_? Aku sih tak peduli kamu mau lulus atau tidak –" aku langsung melotot ke arahnya dengan ikhlas. Naruto mengabaikan, " –masalah terpentingnya adalah lapangan itu dunia keras! Lengah sedikit bisa nyawa taruhannya!" aku memutar bola mata mendengar petuah kolot dari keturunan Namikaze itu.

"Aku tahu itu, Nar. Aduh, berhenti menjadi Ibu ku dong! Kalian cerewet sekali sih!" ujarku malas kemudian menggembungkan pipi tanda protes, biasanya ini suka berhasil.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kamu lakukan nanti? Kamu sama sekali tak mempelajari ilmu pertahanan dengan baik. Ayolah aku tahu kau benci sekolah ini, tapi jangan jadi orang bodoh, Sakura_-chan_"

Oh, nyatanya tidak.

Aku mengangkat bahu cuek, tak peduli kalau habis ini mungkin emosi Naruto memuncak bagai gunung. "Yeah, mati itu 'kan takdir"

Naruto mendengus super malas, jauh lebih malas dari _Phubo –_mahluk mistis berbentuk anjing kurus yang kerjaannya mendengkur di malam dan tengah hari, mereka hanya aktiv pada saat dini hari. "Terserah lah, aku tak mau berbusa mengatakan ini terus menerus, tapi aku yakin kamu pasti berubah fikiran jika sudah terjun ke lapangan nanti." lanjut Naruto si sobat pirang.

Aku menopang dagu dengan satu tangan, tak peduli dengan segala petuahnya –dan ini pasti akan sangat terlihat menyebalkan, ha. Tak sengaja aku menangkap pandangan seorang gadis bertubuh langsing dan berwajah cantik –oke cantik itu relatif, dan aku rasa dia kalah cantik dari ku, haha. Sedang berjalan kesini dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto, aih pasti mengajak kencan. Aku heran dengan selera Naruto, lihat pakaiannya! Ini kan Magenta, kenapa seragam itu lebih terlihat seperti gaun malam? Minim, ngetat, aduh, aku yakin dia tidak bisa membungkuk dengan rok sependek itu, oh ayolah kau juga tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Naruto-_kuuun…" _Sapa gadis itu dengan desahan super manja saat tepat berada di depan Naruto, oke dia menganggapku patung atau pemandu sorak yang hanya bisa menonton.

Naruto menengadah dan menarik gadis berparas Asia itu agar duduk di sebelahnya, dan mereka mengecupkan bibir sebentar. Aih, lupa fungsi kantin rupanya. _Lalala, siap-siap jadi obat nyamuk Sakura!_

"Shion-_chan!_ Ada apa hm?" sahut Naruto _sok _manis. Iya lah, what ever. Lebih baik sekarang mengutuk siswa cebol tadi yang benar-benar mirip siput. Aduh, leletnya tak tahu kondisi! Apa ia tak tahu kalau aku lapar?

"Nanti malam ada Festival Api, ingat?" aduh –lagu-lagi– suaranya persis bubuk pemanis buatan!

"Hmm…" Aku yakin Naruto pura-pura berfikir, kalau tidak salah ia sudah punya teman kencan untuk nanti malam. Haha! Rasakan. "…Oh ya! Malam sabtu, festival Api. Yeayea, ingat. Jadi..?"

"Mmhhh…" aku mengintip sebentar, oh ya Ampun! Demi magenta! Ngapain cewek itu menelusupkan wajah ke leher Naruto? Yaiks, ini tempat umum nona! Rasanya sebentar lagi aku mendapatkan kartu undangan pernikahan. "…kau jadi pasangan ku 'kan?" Shion menengadah dan memandang wajah Naruto yang berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Err.." Naruto melirikku dan ini berita buruk. "…maunya sih, tapi rasanya kali ini aku tak tega, aku harus mengantar Sakura-_chan_ pulang ke rumahnya. Ibunya mempercayakan dia padaku." Bisik Naruto. Oh, wow, kebohongan yang indah. Aku pulang kampung ke Jepang? Ide bagus.

Shion merengut lalu melepas dekapan manjanya dan terang-terangan melempar pandangan bermusuhan padaku, oke, siapa takut!

"Manja sekali sih dia? Hhh.. Sakura Haruno, kapan sih berhenti jadi benalu bagi Naruto-_kun?_" sinisnya. Aku mengangkat alis, Nah siapa yang berbohong siapa pula yang kena getahnya.

Tapi aku sudah kebal, maaf sekali. "Oh Shion-_chan? _Kamu memang perhatian" balas ku dengan nada di buat-buat, dan yakin pasti akan terbahak setelah ini. "Tapi sayang, kencan mu gagal lagi ya? Oh yeah, aku turut berduka cita, dan kayanya kamu butuh perhatian!" melihat wajahnya yang berubah menjadi tomat –maksudku dalam tingkat kemerahannya– kini aku sukses terbahak.

Aduh, bolehkah aku terbahak sambil berguling-guling?

"Kau!"

"GYAHAHAAHAHA!" Tawa lepas ku pasti membuat bulu roma orang-orang di kantin meremang. Tapi, _what ever? _"Sakura-chaaaan.." sergah Naruto berharap agar tawa membahana ku terhenti. Malah aku semakin terbahak sambil terbatuk-batuk, ayolah lihat wajah Shion! Sudah membiru! Aku membayangkan balon yang siap pecah. "WHAHAHAHA! _Uhukk.. _HAHAHA.. PFFT…"

Aih, hari yang indah.

Shion melempar sepotong burger dari nampan yang baru saja di bawakan oleh si siswa cebol tadi. Hey! Itu makanan ku! Aku menghindar cepat, biarkan burger itu bertabrakan dengan lantai dan pasti akan berhamburan, iiewh.

"Harunoooo!" balasnya geram. Wew, dia nampak seperti monster.

"Ya, **shion-**_**chaaan**__?" _ejek ku sepenuh hati. Inilah satu-satu kebahagiaan jika bersekolah di Magenta. Bebas membuat masalah dengan seluruh _fans_ Naruto tanpa takut di hajar, ayolah pasti Naruto melindungiku, hikhikhik. Walaupun tak melindungiku pun, aku akan hajar balik mereka, lihat saja.

"Sakura, Shion, berhenti!" tegas Naruto yang aku abaikan. Shion tampak mau melempar botol soda ke arahku, sayangnya ia kalah cepat karena aku lebih dulu melemparkan burger yang nyaris kena hidung mancungnya.

Kalau saja ia tak menghindar, neptunus!

_PLUK._

Suara tabrakan burger ku yang meleset sebenarnya tidak menyakitkan, bahkan nyaris tidak bersuara, tapi efeknya.

"SAKURA HARUNOO!"

Ups, kage merah murka dengan wajah berdandan burger beserta sausnya yang berantakan, uh oh.

"DETENSI SEKARANG!"

Aih, salah siapa dia berdiri disana tanpa menghindar! Tapi tak apalah, yang penting aku sukses membuat wajahnya yang selalu menyeramkan itu menjadi konyol layaknya badut, ahaha.

"Ikut aku sekarang!" Gaara yang berdiri sekitar tiga meter di depanku kini melemparkan pandangan tajam nan absolut. Ia berbalik meninggalkan kantin dan _seluruh_ penghuninya yang menahan cengiran sampai mati. Aku berdiri, melemparkan pandangan malas pada Naruto yang nyengir dengan arti_ Sorry, aku tak bisa bantu. Ini kan salah mu?_

Lalu aku mengikuti kaze merah itu dengan menyempatkan diri mendorong bahu Shion sebentar dan kabur sebelum gadis itu benar-benar berubah menjadi monster.

Oh yeah, satu fakta yang harus kalian ketahui tentang ku ; Sakura Haruno, si cewek permbuat masalah!

.

.

"Bersihkan yang benar Haruno!"

Aku melirik Gaara yang menyilangkan kedua tangan dan bersender di pintu masuk sambil mengawasiku –yang sedang ganti profesi; menyikat lantai kamar mandi, iyyyeek.

"Heran, yang aku kotorkan itu baju dan mukamu, kenapa aku malah di suruh menyikat kamar mandi, _Kazekage-sama? _Harusnya aku menyikat wajahmu!" Erangku malas sambil menggosok-gosokan sikat tak bermanusiawi.

Gaara yang wajah dan bajunya kini sudah bersih tanpa cela, memicingkan matanya yang aku fikir hasil keturunan dari panda Cina itu. Seragam Magenta rapih, tak bercela, dan beratribut paling lengkap yang menempel di badannya membuatku ngeri. Kerapihannya memang tidak wajar!

Dia mendengus, pasti jika ada kontes mendengus ia juara terbaik. "Kamu tak bosan buat masalah terus menerus?"

Aku mengangkat bahu cuek, dan menyikat lagi lantai yang awalnya memang cukup bersih ini. "Supaya kamu bosan menghukumku mungkin? Ah, atau membuatmu tak sudi menjadi Kage lagi, aku pintar kan?"

"Potong sepuluh poin Sakura Haruno untuk niat buruk." Sahutnya datar.

Tanpa sadar aku membanting sikat ke tembok di sisinya. "Potong lima poin Sakura Haruno untuk percobaan tindakan kriminal" tambahnya.

"DEMI MAGENTA! AKU TAK BISA NAIK KELAS KALAU POIN KU KAU POTONG TERUUSS!" Jeritku frustasi. Oh dewa-dewi yang ada di langit, bolehkah aku menghajarnya sekarang juga?

Dia mengangkat bahu, meniru gayaku. "Yeah, ada waktu enam bulan lagi untuk memperbaiki poin mu yang pasti menyedihkan itu. Oh Sakura Haruno, rasanya saya perlu mengingatkan mu, bahwa tahun ini ada peningkatan poin minimal yang harus di miliki siswa dalam konteks kelulusan ke kelas berikutnya, dari dua ribu lima ratus poin menjadi tiga ribu." Kuliahnya singkat.

Nyaris, mirip Naruto.

Aku mendengus keras-keras, apalagi ketika ingat fakta bahwa poinku baru seribu –itu juga kurang, ey bagaimana jika aku benar-benar tidak akan lulus? Mau di kemanakan reputasi ku? Dan mana mungkin aku sudi lema-lama di sekolah terkututk ini!

"Meratapi nasib buruk mu, nona?"

Aku berdiri dan memelototi Gaara sepenuh hati. "Aku bisa buktikan poin ku akan lebih dari tiga ribu!"

Ia mendengus dalam arti menahan tawa, _damn! _"Oh yeah? Sampai bisa melebihi poin ku?" yeah, dia menantangku. Aduh, kazekage macam apa sihdia? Lebih baik kazekage tahun lalu, Neji Hyuuga!

Aku mengangkat dagu sombong, "Pasti!" lalu melengos melewati Gaara yang masih setia berdiri di ambang pintu. "Sombong sekali," ejeknya. Kurang ajar. "Tapi jangan lupa Haruno, detensi mu belum berakhir"

Aku mundur beberapa langkah, ah ya lupa! Aduh ini memalukan, demi awan-awan yang bergerombolan di angkasa! Kendati begitu, aku tetap berlaga sombong di depannya.

_Setan, _dia pasti ingin sekali _nyengir_ kalau tak ingat ia adalah Kazekage yang _cool, _iyyeekk.

.

.

Aduh, Haruno kapan sih hidupmu yang menyedihkan ini berubah?

.

.

.

"–Dan Magenta Academy di bangun oleh Madara Uchiha beserta Dean Magenta di tahun seribu masehi–"

"–salah, tahun Sembilan ratus Sembilan puluh delapan masehi, Sakura-_chan!_"

Aku memutar bola mata mendengar Naruto, ini yang paling menyebalkan; kenyataan bahwa Naruto lebih pintar dari ku. "Yayaya, aku kan cuma meleset dua tahun!"

Naruto mengangkat bahu cuek, samar ia menggumam "Tetap saja salah"

Aku melanjutkan hapalan ku pada pelajaran paling _nista_ di sepanjang sejarah Magenta. Pelajaran Sejarah, _nggak banget. _Mataku menjelajahi dari setiap baris kata yang terlihat seperti kumpulan-semut-berbaris-rapih di atas lembaran buku 'Sejarah Magenta I' yang tebalnya membuatku ingin muntah. Kalau mau di ukur, sekitar tiga jari milik Naruto secara horizontal.

Sudah seharian aku membaca buku tebal ini tapi hasilnya nihil. Ulangan sejarah siang nanti rasanya tidak akan berjalan lancer. Aku menghela nafas, mulai menyerah dengan 'sejarah-magenta-dan-tetek-bengek'nya. Kini aku dan Naruto sedang duduk di bangku yang tersusun di sepanjang sisi kanan Koridor utama yang langsung menghadap Taman Hidup; taman yang ada di tengah-tengah gedung besar nan tua Magenta, taman ini penyedia Oksigen untuk gedung ini dari ukurannya yang sebesar dua kelas, di sana terdapat berbagai tumbuhan hijau, baik pepohonan atau aneka ragam bunga yang kira-kira ada sepuluh macam tumbuh subur disana yang di tata dengan rapih. sungai yang melingkari taman pemisah koridor dan taman mengeluarkan suara gemercik air. Di dalamnya terdapat ikan koi yang berenang riang di jernihnya sungai.

Ini spot paling favorit yang aku punya. Setelah stress menjalani berbagai kelas selama tujuh jam penuh, aku pasti kesini, menenangkan otak –juga tips agar aku tak mudah tua karena terlalu stress. Aku melirik, banyak siswa-siswi yang duduk di bangku yang melingkari taman, mereka semua pasti memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan ku.

"Kamu kenapa masih menghapal Sejarah Magenta? Harusnya di kelas tiga pelajaran itu sudah di kuasai tahu" Petuah Naruto, lagi, ampun. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa awet muda?

"Yayaya, perlu aku ulang Naruto? Aku benci Magenta, mana mungkin aku mau repot-repot menghapal sejarahnya, tolong garis bawahi itu." Tambahku sambil melirik Naruto. Kini ia menanggalkan almamater Magenta yang berwarna menyedihkan itu ; merah tua, sangat tidak keren. Tapi kemeja putih yang selalu tampak membosankan, apalagi dasi yang bergaris merah-kuning-putih itu kini sedikit terlihat lebih enak di pandang jika menempel di tubuh Naruto. Oh, jadi baju tampak bagus jika fisik pun bagus ya?

"Baru sadar aku keren ya?"

Magenta, pipiku panas! Naruto menyeringai jahil ke arahku dengan kedipan sebelah mata safir cemerlangnya yang genit. Aku langsung menunduk ke arah buku, mencoba berlagak tidak berminat. "Tidak, baru sadar kamu sangat jelek" tambahku sambil membaca baris perbaris yang tertera di atas buku.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Oh, Sakura-_chan_ akuilah kalau aku tampan" aku merasa Naruto menggeser tubuhnya sampai tubuh kami berhimpitan, rangkulan di pundakku juga semakin memperparah suasana. Perlahan ia berbisik, ampun leherku meremang! "Akui juga kalau aku seksi" bisiknya sensual membuat kupingku panas dan kesemutan.

Aku mendorongnya sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan kurang ajar Naruto!" ancam ku yang di sambut cengiran tak berdosa darinya.

Oke, 'Magenta adalah sekolah yang di bangun Madara Uchiha dan Dean Magenta tahun 998 M, yang berada di kepulauan Sand Piedra,lalu mm…'

"…oh karena aku sudah ulangan, aku mau membocorkan sedikit. Kamu harus hapal di luar kepala tentang _Pasukan Elite, _Sakura-_Chan_" Naruto mengingatkan. Aku meliriknya sebentar lalu membuang pandangan pada siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang di gerbang masuk antara asrama dan gedung sekolah Magenta. Sebuah gerbang yang tinggi, besar, dan terletak di jantung koridor atau di sebelah utara Taman Hidup. Entah kenapa semua orang tampak lucu memakai seragam Magenta pada hari ini. padahal seragamnya sangat membosankan ; rok bahan selutut (untuk perempuan) atau celana bahan panjang sampai mata kaki (untuk laki-laki) yang berwarna hitam, kemeja putih polos di padu dengan dasi hitam bergaris merah-kuning-putih, kemudian terakhir almamater merah tua dengan lambang magenta di bagian dada kanan.

"…Sakura-chan?"

"Ah ya, err, apa?" sahutku gugup, pasti Naruto menganggap ku demam sekarang, atau memang sudah stress.

"Jadi kamu sudah mengerti tentang Pasukan Elite?"

Aku menoleh –terlalu cepat sebenarnya, memandang wajahnya. "Oh tentu saja, Pasukan Elite adalah organisasi paling Arrogant, tidak penting, menyebalkan dengan tingkat menyebalkan lebih dari _Kage." _Ucap ku asal. Naruto tertawa lalu mengacak-acak rambut pendek merah muda ku. Hei, jauhkan tangan mu dari properti ku!

"Berarti kamu memang tak tahu apa-apa tentang Pasuken Elite, aku sebagai anggota tersinggung" Ucapnya dengan nada sedih di buat-buat. "Oke ceritakan" aku menyerah, lalu beringsut duduk di sampingnya dengan jarak sedikit lebih dekat.

Dan rasanya Naruto menyeringai saat ini. "Pasukan Elite adalah organisasi pelindung _Ivory _di Magenta, yang terdiri dari keturunan klan-klan terpilih. Coba sebutkan apa saja klan itu." Sialan, Naruto sedang menggurui ku ternyata, tapi yeah aku terima saja. "Namikaze, err-Hyuuga, Sabaku, Alborg, Walfis, dan terakhir Brown"

"Ada dua lagi yang kamu lewatkan."

Dahi ku mengerut, lalu membolak-balik halaman buku 'Sejarah Magenta I', "Tidak, hanya ada segitu 'kan?"

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Di buku itu tak akan ada, karena sudah lama nama kedua klan itu di tutup untuk umum, hanya orang-orang yang tertentu yang bisa mengetahuinya. Beruntung kau berteman dengan ku," Naruto menyenggol bahuku, kurang ajar, ia merasa di atas angin sekarang. Tapi, aku penasaran, dan marah bukan hal yang tepat untuk kali ini. "Jadi mereka..?"

Naruto menarik kepala ku –hey, dia mau apa!, lalu mengarahkan telinga ku di bibirnya. "Magenta dan Uchiha" bisiknya. Aku menjauhkan kepala, risih. Lalu mengernyit ke arahnya. "Magenta 'kan nama sekolah, dan Uchiha juga klan dari pencipta sekolah ini!" bisikku. Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Ceritanya panjang, tapi intinya Magenta tidak resmi di masukkan ke dalam Klan, karena Dean Magenta tak memiliki keturunan atau saudara satupun. Sedangkan Uchiha–"

"–Kepada seluruh siswa-siswi di harap kumpul di Aula Utama Magenta, sekarang" suara perempuan dari balik pengeras suara kini benar-benar kurang ajar. Kenapa dia seenaknya saja memotong ucapan Naruto? Apa dia tak mengerti bahwa aku sedang PENASARAN?!

"Ayo, Sak" Naruto berdiri sambil menyampirkan almamater di pundak. Aku merengut. "Ceritakan lagi Naruto." Namun pemuda itu mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum usil. "Kapan-kapan saja kali yeaaaa," lalu terbahak puas karena muka ku di tekuk menyaingi tekukan di wajah Surotobi Senju, kepala sekolah Magenta.

Aku turun dari bangku lalu berjalan mengikuti Naruto sambil memeluk buku Sejarah Magenta I. ini aneh, biasanya aku tak peduli pada apapun –apalagi yang menyangkut Magenta– tapi kenapa aku begitu penasaran?

"Ayo Sakuraa-_chan_…"

"Iya-iya!"

.

.

.

Aula Utama penuh sesak.

Naruto terus menggiringku menuju tengah-tengah kerumunan yang sudah tercampur aduk antara tiga asrama. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa menyebalkannya kondisi ini? aula utama memang tinggi dan luas, ada lampu-lampu menggantung di atasnya berikut beberapa kipas angin yang siap siaga memutar. Tapi tetap, sesak ya sesak.

Heran, kenapa orang-orang tidak duduk di bangku bertingkat-tingkat yang memutari Aula? Apa fikiran mereka sudah tidak waras? Baru saja selangkah aku menuju kursi dan menjadi penemu kewarasan pertama di tempat ini –tangan ku di cegat dan di tarik sampai tubuh ku menubruk tubuh pelaku yang kerasnya nyaris seperti batu, aduh, Naruto kamu makan apa sih? Batu?

Aku mendengus, dia memang tidak pengertian. Sakura Haruno kan identik dengan ketidak pedulian pada Magenta, apa kata dunia jika Sakura Haruno ikut di dalam kerumunan untuk membahas tentang Magenta? Oh yeah, aku memang narsis.

"Magenta"

Suara dalam dan kuat itu berhasil membuat seluruh atensi mengarah ke arahnya. Di podium utama –yang berada tepat di jajaran khusus guru yang lantainya dua tingkat di antara kami– berdiri Surotobi Senju dengan pakaian kebesarannya yang katanya terdiri dari empat lapisan kain, tapi aku hanya bisa lihat dua lapisan; lapisan pertama berwarna _crimson_ yang berada di bagian dalam, dengan lapisan luar kain yang terlihat tebal berwarna _marigold_ dan tampak seperti jas panjang selutut –kalau tidak salah ada lambang 'M' untuk Magenta yang di kelilingi lingkaran berukir-ukir tajam berwarna merah. Oke, itu baju kebesarannya dan aku tidak tertarik sama sekali, justru aku kasihan. Maksudku, Surotobi_-sama_ 'kan sudah tua, apa kalian tidak kasihan tubuh seringkih itu di balut kain se_tebal_ itu? Aku yakin di musim dingin pun dia pasti kepanasan.

Ew, kok aku seperti perhatian padanya ya? Iyyeek, walaupun Surotobi_-sama_ adalah orang Jepang asli dan kepala sekolah paling bijaksana di sepanjang masa, tetap saja ia bukan kriteria ku. Lihat, dia tua, wajah keriput, rambut botak di tengah dan yang lainnya beruban. Mana ada gadis remaja yang mau bersanding dengannya?

"Dengarkan Sakura, bukan melamun"

Aku melirik ke arah Naruto yang terus memandang ke depan. Nah, si perusak imajinasi orang. Aku mendengus –lagi– dan mencoba menyimak yang entah-apa ini.

"…dan kelompoknya tidak seperti tahun lalu, yang terdiri dari satu kelompok berasal dari satu asrama yang sama. Kali ini satu kelompok terdiri dari penggabungan tiga asrama dengan jumlah perkelompok sepuluh orang" Suara berat Surotobi_-sama_ sukses membuatku heboh.

"Oi, Naruto ini membahas apa sih?" Tanya ku, yang upss.. dengan suara sedikit kencang. Orang-orang di sekelilingku langsung meneror ku dengan pelototan gratis _plus_ suara 'shyuuuut' ria. Dan aku? Malah ikut ber'syhuuuuut' juga, haha. Psst, lihat mereka tambah melotot!

Naruto menyikut pinggangku, aduh. Kasar sekali sih!

"Memalukan" Pujinya. Yeah anggap saja pujian. "Surotobi-_sama_ membahas tentang hari senin, kita di lepas ke lapangan! Dan kelompoknya kali ini di gabung dengan asrama lain, demi _Oscuro_ ini menyenangkan!" Aku ber'oh' ria sambil kurang setuju dengan pernyataan Naruto. Oke, pertama aku punya cukup banyak musuh dari asrama lain, Suna dan Nevada. Kedua, aku tak setuju kenapa ia mengambil nama _Oscuro_ di kalimatnya?

"Oh yeah, menarik" Jawabku bertentangan dengan nada yang malasnya menyaingi _Phubo_. Oh lupa, aku belum menjelaskan pada kalian tentang asrama di sekolah aneh ini. Magenta punya tiga asrama; Konoha, Suna, dan Nevada. Konoha terdiri dari orang-orang Asia (tapi lebih dominan dari orang Jepang, China dan Korea _sih_) sedangkan Nevada adalah orang-orang khusus benua Eropa (Makanya disini banyak bule pirang!) dan Suna –aha– terdiri dari orang-orang campuran dari berbagai Negara, katanya lebih dominan orang timur, tapi orang jepang pun ada yang _nyangkut_ disana. Entahlah, katanya ada seleksi khusus untuk asrama satu itu, yeah tak peduli, lagipula aku alergi dengan asrama itu (apalagi Kagenya, iyyek)

Nah, gara-gara tiga asrama ini kami di haruskan berbahasa internasional. Hhh, menyebalkan.

Sebuah layar khusus yang terdiri dari tembok putih di dinding sebelah atas –belakangnya tempat khusus guru, kini lampu-lampu yang mengelilinginya menyala riang –menandakan akan ada suatu pengumuman yang di tera disana. Lalu seorang guru –kalau tidak salah namanya Konan berdiri di salah satu podium sudut kanan di panggung (anggap saja dataran kosong di antara podium utama adalah panggung yang memang berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang cukup luas dengan di lapisi marmer berwarna _cream_ berpola) Konan mengangkat kedua tangan, lalu kerikil-kerikil batu –yang bertumpuk di wadah berbentuk gentong madu namun besar yang berada di sudut kiri– kini melayang-layang bebas (oh ya lupa, Konan kan pengendali batu!) meliuk-liuk seperti tergerak oleh pusaran angin sebelum menuju layar dan kerikil-kerikil ini di bariskan membentuk tulisan dengan mode tulisan alphabet, bukan kanji.

Di barisan pertama tulisan –yang kalimat-kalimatnya di susun secara vertikal, menunjukan Kelompok satu, yaitu Mary Stoner(N), Gerrald Hock(N), Stevania Dunn(N), Gilbert Web(N), Kazuku Yoshi(S), dan _blablabla, _yang baru ku sadari huruf di dalam kurung itu adalah lambang asrama.

Setiap satu layar berisi enam kelompok sekaligus, kemudian di perbaharui oleh Konan dengan susunan batu berbeda menunjukan kelompok lain, hebat konan mampu mengendalikan ratusan kerikil itu dengan dua tangan saja, satu tangan untuk mempertahankan agar batu tidak terjatuh –terlihat dari tangan kirinya yang terus tegak lurus, sementara tangan kanan bergerak-gerak agar batu membentuk pola tulisan. Hebatnya lagi, ia tak merasa kesulitan karena jubah guru yang panjangnya sampai tumit kaki.

Tapi yang terpentingnya bukan itu, melainkan nama ku dan Naruto tidak kunjung. Dan astaga sampai kelompok tiga puluh Sembilan pun nama kami tidak tersebut! Heck, sia-sia mataku melotot dari tadi membaca kata per kata.

Tetapi aku tak menyerah, mataku menajam saat Konan mulai membuat pola batu yang menunjukan Regu 40. Disana tercatat; Marvel Alborg(N) Vena Alborg(N) Victoria Walfis(N) Gaara no Sabaku(S) Kiba Inuzuka(S) Aburame Shino(S) Hinata Hyuuga(N) Naruto Namikaze (K) Ino Yamanaka(K)

"Yeeyy, kamu kelompok empat puluh, Nar!" Jerit ku girang yang di hadiahi 'syhuuut' lagi. Ey. Perusak suasana! Naruto melirikku sambil mendengus. "Kau lihat? Anggota kelompoknya membosan kan semua" keluhnya. Aku nyengir, lalu melirik lagi ke arah layar. Dan hei, hei, hei!

–Sakura Haruno(K)

"Hah?" sahutku kaget dengan mata melotot, Naruto nyengir bebas. "Yuhuu, kita sekelompok_-ttebayo_!" lalu mengguncang-guncang bahuku. Oke, aku senang, sekelompok dengan Naruto pasti menyenangkan daripada sekelompok dengan tak seorang pun yang ku kenal dan di haruskan bekerja sama selama dua bulan. Seharusnya.

Tapi lihat orang-orangnyaaaa! Demi kebotakan Surotobi Senju! Aku sekelompok dengan 4 orang Pasukan Elite! Ampun. Menyeramkan. Menggelikan. Aku melihat lagi anggota regu 40. Marvel Alborg dan Vena Alborg, tuhan mereka itu si kembar Alborg yang tingkat menyebalkannya sampai selangit! Aku pernah di _bully_ oleh kembaran itu saat tahun pertama! Lalu ada Victoria Walfis, seorang bangsawan yang super-duper sombong! Iyyekk, dan ada Gaara No Sabaku? Ampun. Dia? Tidak salah? Bisa-bisa aku serasa di neraka nanti! Apalagi –khhhh, suer aku panik! Ada Ino Yamanaka si ratu gossip pencetus majalah _Magenta in Paper_ yang gosipnya super maut –aku pernah jadi korban di gosipkan penggaet Pasukan Elite! – gossip parahnya persahabatan ku dan Naruto di anggap hanya akal-akalan ku saja karena tujuan ku sebenarnya mendekati Naruto, kemudian aku di gosipkan dengan Gaara No Sabaku pacaran! Sumpah, dia gila! Dan aku harus sekelompok dengannya? Bisa-bisa aku di gosipkan pacarnya cacing tanah, iyyek.

Naruto menyikutku demi memberhentikan kepanikan ku. Lalu mataku teralih ke layar lagi. Disana tercantum lagi pembimbing regu 40; Gai Maito. Aduh lututku lemas sekarang. Itu guru yang paling ku jauhi sepanjang masa. Dan satu orang dari _Diamond Ash_ Kakashi Hatake. _Oke, siapa dia?_

Bisakah aku terjun dari tebing dan menangis darah sekarang?

Dan kelompok 40 di berangkatkan ke Paris. Yey, Paris! Setidaknya aku bisa anggap ini liburan ke kota cinta, mengesankan.

"Sekarang, di harapkan anggota bergabung sesuai kelompok. Di tribun sudah tersedia dua orang pembimbing kalian, jadi cari siapa pembimbing kalian disana"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Surotobi-sama, murid-murid langsung gencar mencari pembimbing mereka dengan suara super bising. "Ayo Sak!" bahkan Naruto sampai teriak, kemudian ia menarik tanganku untuk menaiki tangga. Mata kami berpencar, setidaknya aku kenal dengan Gai, jadi cukup cari rambut bob.

"Nah itu dia!" tunjukku kepada seorang lelaki berambut bob yang sedang berdiri mematung di tengah-tengah kerumunan. Naruto terlihat memicing. "itu bukan Gai-_sensei_ Sakura-_chan! _Itu Rock Lee, anak Konoha!" ups. Salah sendiri rambutnya ikutan nge-bob.

Lalu berjalan lagi dengan Naruto berdesakan dengan orang-orang, aku was-was, bisa sajakan di tengah kerumunan ini ada yang jahil mengangkat rok ku?

"Nah, itu!" aku mengikuti arah tunjuk Naruto. Di sudut aling kanan atas berdiri Gai Miato dan seseorang berambut perak bermasker yang sedang merentangkan tangan di atas dan angka 40 besar terbentuk dari api tercipta di tangannya. Tampak disana sudah ada beberapa murid yang aku yakini anggota regu 40, aku mendesah.

Setelah sampai di dekat mereka –aku berdiri di belakang Naruto, mencoba menjaga jarak dengan anggota regu– Gai-_sensei_ mendesah lega. Suasana pun sudah mulai mereda, mungkin yang lain juga sudah berkumpul.

"Nah, aku absen dulu" Ucap Gai, kemudian membuka jas khusus guru kemudian membawa sebuah gulungan. Yang mungkin dari sakunya, entah tiba-tiba muncul, tak peduli. Alis tebalnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi yang menciptakan ekspresi norak, ampun semoga jodohku tak seperti itu. Apalagi rambutnya yang nyaris seperti mangkok terbalik.

Diam-diam aku melirik pada sosok jangkung tegap di sisi Gai –hei, bolehkan aku hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'Gai'_? Oke, lupakan. Ciri-ciri fisik orang itu aneh, maksudku rambut peraknya melawan gravitasi (Ya ampun, dia dapat ide model rambut seperti itu dari mana sih?) Kemudian wajahnya nyaris tidak terlihat, mata kirinya di tutupi sebuah kain layaknya bajak laut, kemudian wajahnya di tutupi masker hitam, sedangkan mata kanannya hanya memandang sayu tanpa minat. Aku yakin wajahnya pasti jelek sampai di tutupi seperti itu, ha. Yeah, walaupun tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau tubuhnya bagus, siapa yang tak akan mengatakannya bagus? Jika baju hitam tangan panjang itu menampakan otot-otot di baliknya yang sempurna dengan jelas?

Oke, kenapa aku aku seperti mengaguminya?

"Marvel dan Vena Alborg"

Aku melirik, si kembar yang berdiri di samping Gai kompak mengangkat tangan. Wajah mereka cuek dan di tekuk menyebalkan, Vena tampak memilin-milin rambut pirang ikal panjangnya. Kalau di perhatikan mereka memang sangat mirip, rambut pirang semi kecoklatan, mata hijau _zamrud_, postur wajah oval, tubuh sempurna layaknya model, kulit putih sedikit kecoklatan yang tampak _seksi. _Seharusnya mereka jadi kembaran idola, sayangnya kelakuannya melebihi iblis. Lihat, Marvel yang melirik ke arahku kini melemparkan pandangan menggoda yang sangat menyeramkan. Aku semakin menyembunyikan tubuhku di balik tubuh tegap Naruto, jadi ini ya rasanya kelinci yang berhadapan dengan serigala?

"Victoria Walfis"

Nona besar Walfis hanya mengangguk sekali, kemudian mengangkat dagunya untuk menyempurnakan imej bangsawan yang aristokrat. Rambutnya secoklat madu, panjang dengan ikal-ikal di bagian ujung, matanya biru langit, tubuhnya tinggi langsing, nyaris aku seperti melihat boneka. Dia imut, tapi keangkuhannya malah membuatku ingin menjitaknya. Walfis berdiri di samping Vena.

"Gaara No Sabaku"

Gaara dengan pakaiannya yang rapih mengerikan hanya menganggukan kepala sopan dan _sok cool. _Dia berdiri di samping Walfis, entah kenapa aku merasa mereka cocok.

"Shino Aburame"

Aku memicing, orang yang bernama Aburame itu sama anehnya dengan Hatake. Lihat, dia pakai kacamata hitam dengan kepala tertutup ciput jas. Hei, sejak kapan jas sekolah bisa di bentuk bebas seperti itu? dia berdiri setelah perempuan yang berdiri di samping Sabaku. Perempuan itu menunduk terus sambil memegang lengan Aburame, mungkin mereka pacaran. Gadis itu cantik, yeah, kulitnya putih pucat dengan rambut biru _donker_ panjang menjuntai di kedua sisi.

"Hinata Hyuuga"

Eh, gadis itu mengangkat kepala lalu tersenyum malu-malu ke arah Gai. Matanya sewarna lavender, pipi tembamnya kini bersemu merah, ya ampun dia imut sekali. Bisakah ia ku rekrut jadi teman, nanti? Pasti dia jauh berbeda dari–

"Ino Yamanaka"

_Dia._ Yeah, panjang umur. Aku memicing ke arah orang yang di sisi kiri Gai. Oke, dari tadi kami berdiri melingkar. Yamanaka mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan semangat, pasti mau pamer jam tangan _Louis_nya. Ih. Rambut pirangnya di kuncir biasa, tubuhnya tinggi langsing hampir menyerupai Walfis, bahkan aku merasa mereka kembar yang hanya berbeda warna rambut. Dan sifat tentunya. Dari tadi Yamanaka memerhatikan pemuda Alborg terus. Yeah, mereka memang cocok.

Aduh, dari tadi aku seperti pengamat pasangan muda saja.

"Kiba Inuzuka"

Seseorang di samping si ratu gossip mengangkat tangan sambil berseru 'YO!' saat dia menyeringai aku baru sadar giginya tajam-tajam semua, mungkin hanya terdiri dari gigi taring. Oke, Haruno jangan buat masalah dengannya jika tak mau merasakan di gigit seperti gigitan ikan hiu.

"Naruto Namikaze"

Yeah Naruto memang pusat perhatian. Untuk kali ini saja semua anggota regu melemparkan pandangan padanya. Itu berarti aku harus semakin mengumpat di balik tubuhnya. Entahlah, aku jadi pengecut begini. Aku berdiri di dekat Kiba. Tapi tak benar-benar masuk lingkaran karena sebagian besar tubuhku berada di belakang Naruto.

"Ya, Gai-_sensei"_ Sahut Naruto sopan sambil membungkukan badan sebentar. Yeah, kalau tidak salah Naruto murid emas Gai, bukan dia memang anak emas semua guru disini. Hei, Naruto aku bangga padamu! Walaupun, tidak menutup fakta bahwa ia playboy sih.

"Terakhir, Sakura Haruno"

Aku mendesah malas, kemudian melambai-lambaikan tangan kanan di balik tubuh tegap Naruto. "Haruno kenapa bersembunyi?" Tanya Gai seperti ledekan, brengsek. Aku lambat-lambat menyingkir dari tubuh Naruto dan menampakan tubuhku seutuhnya. Jreng jreng, munculah bidadari. Haha.

"Oh, Haruno-_chaaaan,_ pantas dari tadi aku merasa malas berdiri disini" Aku melotot terang-terangan ke arah Vena Alborg yang kini menyeringai ke arahku sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan. Sialan. Dia fikir dia bisa mengintimidasi ku? No way! –psst, kecuali tatapan kakaknya, hih.

"OH, Ya ampun ada miss Alborg, kenapa ya nasib ku sial sekali sekelompok dengan mu?" Sahutku dengan nada super malas. Tapi Vena malah tertawa sinis, ya dia memang gila.

"Ve, tampaknya kita rindu untuk memberi hadiah pada Haruno satu ini" Sahut Marvel ikut-ikutan, brengsek. Jadi ada keroyokan disini? Marvel menyeringai ke arahku, sambil merangkul tubuh adiknya. Rasanya pelototan ku tak berpengaruh sama sekali disini.

"Ya, Marc. Si idiot ini masih belum bisa di ajari rupanya" hei, hei, sialan sekali si cewek Alborg itu!

Dan Yamanaka semakin memperburuk suasana. "Oh, Haruno ya?" dia melirik ke arahku dengan senyum menyebalkan. Sialan, aku di serang. "Jadi kini kamu mendekati kembaran Alborg ya? Sudah ku duga, kamu memang penjilat Pasukan Eli–_Ouch_!"

Haha. Rasakan itu pirang jahat!

Yeah, jangan salahkan tangan ku dong yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan _Storm_ listrik ku yang entah kenapa sangat gatal untuk menyengatnya. Beruntunglah Ino, Storm ku hanya menyerempet ke betisnya yang tak tertutupi kaus kaki.

"BRENGSEK, DASAR SETAN KECIL!" Jerit Ino seperti orang gila. Naruto hanya menyikutku sambil mengucapkan 'Sudahlah'.

"Potong lima poin untuk Haruo yang mengeluarkan _Storm_ sembarangan."

"APA?!" Jeritku sambil ingin menerjang Gaara yang berdiri tegap tanpa ekspresi. Naruto sibuk menahan kedua bahuku. "Ayolah Sak, jangan buat ulah" Bisiknya.

"Ulah? Mereka yang mulai duluan Naruto!" Erangku tak terima. Rasanya tiga sengatan lagi untuk Yamanaka, Sabaku, dan si kembar Alborg boleh juga.

"Dan potong lima poin untuk kembar Alborg yang memicu pertikaian, potong lima poin untuk Yamanaka dalam umpatan kasar" Ujar si bata merah datar.

Dan aku sekarang tertawa gila-gilaan. Ino kelihatannya geram sekali, oke, si kembar Alborg juga melotot tak suka.

"–Mmm.. bisa kita hentikan sekarang?" Ujar Mister Gai yang mungkin dari tadi resah dengan keributan kami. Semua orang disini memandangnya. "Aku tak tahu kalian bisa se'akrab' ini, baguslah" Ujarnya dengan nada tak yakin. Halooo kepala mangkok, kami, akrab? Bercandanya keterlaluan.

"Kita berangkat ke paris senin, itu artinya mulai dari malam nanti kalian bereskan barang. Minggu pagi kita kumpul di Bukit _Rocksand_ jam delapan, jangan lupa bawa _body protector_ karena kita latihan sebentar untuk menempuh hari senin. Setelah ini kalian boleh ke _Magenta Hospital_ untuk meminta suplemen dan berbagai obat yang akan di butuhkan selama dua bulan nanti, minta saja pada Shizune-_san_" Gai terdiam sambil mengelilingkan pandangan pada kami. "Ah, kita harus siapkan pembagian tugas agar nanti tidak berjalan kacau"

Aku dag-dig-dug, entah karena apa.

"Ketua regu 40 aku serahkan pada Namikaze, kamu bertanggung jawab mengatur kelangsungan misi nanti" Aku bersorak sambil mengucapkan selamat pada Naruto sebelum pemuda itu berjalan ke arah Gai untuk mengambil gulungan yang-entah-apa dari Hatake. Kemudian dia malah berdiri dekat Ino. ya ampun, Naruto kebentur apa sih? Aku berdiri di sini seperti kerdil sekarang.

"Selebihnya aku jelaskan besok, oh ya perkenalkan ini Kakashi Hatake, dia agen _Diamond Ash _yang akan menjadi partner ku dalam membimbing kalian"

Hatake menganggukan kepala secara sopan, tapi matanya tetap saja tidak bersahabat. Eh, dia melihat juga ke arahku, ewww… aku mengalihkan pandangan salah tingkah.

"Dia elemental api, Kakashi bisa kau tunjukan?" Ujar Gai. Hatake mulai mengangkat kedua tangan sejajar dengan dada kemudian sedikit di rentangkan. Kami otomatis mundur beberapa langkah, memberi ruang bagi Hatake.

Aku memang pernah melihat beberapa _Ivory_ yang mempunyai kekuatan Api, tapi rasanya kemampuan Hatake satu ini tampak berbeda. Dari kedua telapak tangannya muncul percikan-percikan biru yang indah berputar-putar dengan ruang lingkaran kosong di tengahnya. Percik-percik api itu semakin membesar meliuk-liuk seperti rantai yang nyaris menyambar langit-langit aula, kemudian ujung rantai itu meledak menjadi api berwarna merah menyala.

Tubuhku terpaku memandang langit-langit yang kini penuh oleh kobaran merah yang mengamuk, berpencar seakan mencari seseorang, semburan api kini merendah berputar di antara kami yang tertegun. Perasaanku tak enak saat melihat ini semua, seakan ini _déjà vu. _Dimana? Kapan?

Jantungku semakin berdegup ketika melihat arah terbang api yang mengarah ke arah ku, ku fikir api itu akan berhenti namun tidak. Api itu melaju kencang seperti kereta, dan kini aku tahu siapa yang di cari-cari api ini.

Aku.

Dan pandangan ku gelap seketika.

.

.

Senin pagi, nah hari yang di tunggu-tunggu.

"Bagaimana kabar mu?"

"Jelek" Balasku malas, Naruto malah merespon dengan tawa yang membahana. Bagus, dia turut berbahagia ria dengan kesialan ku. "Kenapa?" Tanya ku sinis sambil menyikut rusuknya lalu berlalu meninggalkan si pirang bodoh (panggilan kesayanganku saat aku benci padanya, tolong ingat itu) yang sekarang menjerit kesakitan, hah rasakan.

Iris zamrud ku bergulir memandang ruang bawah tanah Magenta Academy yang kini seperti penampungan semut, maksudku semua murid kelas 4 berkumpul disini dengan membawa berbagai macam barang yang super berlebihan ada yang bawa satu ransel, dua ransel (tapi tak ada yang pakai koper). Ruang bawah tanah adalah ruang yang paling ku jauhi. Disini membosankan, tak ada ventilasi udara, benar-benar sesak kalau saja guru-guru elemental angin, air, tumbuhan tak bekerja sama menciptakan cukup oksigen. Ruangan ini memang luas dan berbentuk oval, dinding-dinding berwarna _marigold_ yang memiliki tiang-tiang yang di lapisi batu alam, di langit-langit masih saja ada lukisan awan _cumulus_ dengan dua pedang menyilang tepat di tengah yang menusuk huruf 'M' yang entah apa artinya.

Naruto kini menarik tanganku seenak rambut pirangnya, berdesakan dengan orang-orang demi menghampiri regu 40 yang sudah berkumpul di salah satu paron. Oke, aku tidak bercanda. Ruang bawah tanah ini memang bukan stasiun kereta, namun ruang ini penuhi sekitar dua puluh paron tanpa rel dan juga kereta. Yeah kalian harus takjub, sebentar lagi akan ada transportasi 'khusus' nan 'unik' _a la_ Magenta. Tunggu saja, pssst sekalian makan popcorn.

Aku mendengus keras-keras setelah sampai di kerumunan regu 40, semenjak hari sabtu aku membenci mereka semua, khususnya pada Hatake si masker aneh yang kini bersandar pada dinding Paron. Brengsek, dia bahkan tak minta maaf sampai saat ini. Padahal jelas-jelas karena 'kado istimewa' (Baca: semburan api) darinya membuatku tepar di _Magenta Hospital_ sampai tadi malam! Brengsek, dasar orang terkutuk. Karena dia aku mengalami berbagai kesialan ; batal ulangan sejarah (yang mana aku harus menghapal lagi dua bulan nanti), melewatkan latihan saat hari minggu, dan kini membawa barang seadanya. hahhh.. mulai dari sekarang jika ada kesempatan aku akan melakukan serangan balik. Tunggu saja!

"Miss Haruno, bagaimana kabar mu sekarang?" sapa Gai dengan senyuman secerah matahari yang membuatku silau. Aku mendengus, terserah mau di katakan tidak sopan juga. "Sangat baik" sahutku dengan nada mencemooh ke arah Hatake yang kini melirikku malas. Sialan. "Aaa. Bagus kalau begitu" Ujar Gai dengan nada lega.

Aku melirik ke-sembilan orang yang akan menjadi partnerku dengan malas. Aku baru sadar, seluruh anak kelas empat sekarang pakai seragam musim dingin Magenta, satu-satunya seragam yang paling aku sukai di sini. Seragam terdiri dari Cardigan sepanjang lutut warna pastel dengan lambang 'M' di dada kanan dengan kancing-kancing lucu berbentuk elang hitam, syal rajut merah menyala, sedangkan pakaian dalam murid-murid bebas menggunakan apapun. Aku sendiri pakai dress selutut dengan motif polos –sehingga kancing cardigan di biarkan terbuka, di padu kaus kaki pink garis hitam selutut dan sneakers warna coklat. Yey, aku tampak modis sekarang! Ihihihi. Aku melirik ke-empat perempuan di sisi ku, Walfis dan Yamanaka hampir sama pakai dress seperti ku, cuma beda warna dan motif. Vena Alborg pakai jeans hitam dengan kaus hitam polos di dalamnya, dan memakai sneakers hitam. Rasanya ia kompakan dengan abangnya.

"Magenta. Sudah waktunya kalian berangkat, laksanakan tugas kalian dengan sungguh-sungguh, ingat banyak poin penting yang akan di nilai. Kekuatan, kerja sama, dan taktik. Sampai jumpa dua bulan kemudian" Ujar Surotobi Senju dengan nada ceria. Aku memicing padanya, jadi dia bahagia jika kita tak ada di sekolah ini? bagus.

Kemudian Paron bersinar terang, aku menyeringai pada Hatake yang kini harus menggeser tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari dinding paron. Kemudian sebuah portal hitam lambat laun terbentuk dengan diameter satu meter dan tinggi dua meter. Inilah, alat _transportasi_ Magenta yang anehnya luar biasa. _Black Portal_, yeah nama yang sesuai ku rasa. Disana benar-benar gelap. Pengalaman pertamaku saat masuk ke dalamnya sangat mengerikan. Ku jelaskan ya, saat kita memasuki portal kita akan di sambut dengan ruang yang sangat gelap dan hampa. Lalu kami akan berjalan sekitar sepuluh meter sebelum sampai tujuan, aku selalu ragu saat jalan disana, apa aku menapaki tanah? Atau melayang? Atau bahkan itu adalah dunia lain? Kegelapannya sangat mengerikan. Lengah sebentar, kita akan tersesat selamanya disana.

"Semuanya siap-siap, kita akan menuju Paris. Perhatikan barang kalian, kemudian pegang tangan kawan yang ada di depan dan belakang kalian jika tak ingin tersesat selamanya. Kakashi yang akan memimpin dan aku akan berada paling belakang, ayo cepat _Black Portal _akan lenyap dalam sepuluh menit"

Saat pintu terbuka, muncul seorang (yang tampak) bocah lelaki sekitar sepuluh tahun yang wajahnya super imut dan tubuhnya yang bersinar. Mereka di sebut _Luz _yaitu cahaya di tengah kelamnya _Black Portal. _Aku mulai kasihan pada mereka, bocah seimut ini harus tinggal di tempat super gelap? Ironis. Tapi jangan salah, walaupun mereka tampak bocah (padahal umurnya ribuan tahun) mereka sangat pintar mengetahui arah, akan mengantarkan kita sampai tujuan dengan selamat –asal pegangan kita dengan _Luz_ terlepas atau kita akan tersesat selamanya.

_Luz_ muncul dengan pakaian yang mengingatkan ku pada salah satu tokoh yang bernama _Robin Hood._ Wajahnya sangat ceria ketika memandang Hatake. Lalu berteriak "Candy?" dengan tangan kanan terulur sambil di goyang-goyangkan. Nah, kebiasaan dari si imut _Luz. _Mereka akan meminta permen pada siapa saja yang mau melewati _Black Portal. _Di tahun pertama aku tak membawa permen, dan mahluk ini menangis sekencang-kencangnya dengan oktav tertinggi di dunia. Hampir saja aku akan menjadi calon tuna runggu jika saja tidak datang Naruto sebagai penyelamat. Nah, itu sejarah awal dari persahabatan ku dengan Naruto.

Hatake memberikan sebuah gulali yang ukuran besar pada _luz _yang di sambut dengan jeritan ceria _Luz, _sambil memberitahukan pada bocah imut itu kemana tujuan kami, bocah itu menganggukkemudian menarik tangan Hatake, dan itu artinya perjalanan _Black Portal_ di mulai. Hatake masuk di ikuti si kembar Alborg, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Aburame, Hyuuga, Naruto, aku (aku panik dan langsung mencengkram tangan Naruto sekuat yang aku bisa) dan di belakangku–

"Haruno? Mengesankan" Aku melotot ke arah belakang, ya ampun kenapa orang itu lagi? Sabaku memandang ke arahku dengan pandangan, apa itu? mengejek? Sialan. "Sakura-_chan, _ayo" Naruto menarik-narik tangan ku. Aku membenarkan ranselku dengan tangan kiri sebelum tangan kiri ku di genggam oleh Sabaku. Ya ampun tangan ku di sentuh olehnya! Bagaimana kalau nanti aku terserang cacar?

"Perhatikan jalan mu Haruno" Ujar Sabaku yang baru aku sadari bahwa aku sedari tadi memandangnya, iyyek. Aku mencengkram tangannya dengan gaya meremukan, dan ia malah membalas dua kali lipat.

"AW! SAKIT BOD–" Aku terdiam saat merasakan keadaan sekitar sudah gelap gulita. Sudah peraturan bahwa kita tidak boleh saling bicara dan harus tetap fokus. Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, rasa ketakutan kini mulai menjalar sampai ke ujung kaki apalagi dengan suasana yang sangat sunyi dari sekitar, bahkan derap langkah pun tak terdengar sama sekali. jika aku tak merasakan bahwa aku kini sedang berjalan dengan kedua tanganku yang di genggam. Aku pasti merasa ini di kuburan, dan aku mati rasa.

Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada tanganku, aku pun begitu. Dia yang paling tahu bahwa aku sangat takut melewati jalan ini. aku rasa tanganku berkeringat, tapi aku tak peduli. Nyawaku sedang di pertaruhkan sekarang! Oke. Jangan panik Haruno, anggap saja ini bukan jalan yang bisa membuatmu tersesat selamanya.

Yeah, nyatanya aku panik. Tangan ku yang satunya kini juga mengeratkan genggaman pada tangan Sabaku yang kini juga balas mengeratkan pegangan bukan mencengkram seperti tadi. Lambat laun aku mencoba menarik nafas, mencoba merasakan kehangatan genggaman Naruto dan Sabaku, ada keuntungan aku berdiri di tengah laki-laki, tangan mereka yang besar terasa melindungi.

Langkah demi langkah seperti satu tahun lamanya. Kalau tidak salah _Luz _akan menjerit 'sampai!' jika kita sudah mendekati tujuan. Sayangnya, suara itu belum terdengar juga.

Tuhan, jangan sampai aku pingsan disini.

Aku menutup mata, mau buka atau tutup pun sama-sama gelap sebenarnya.

"SAMPAI!" Jerit _Luz_ yang nyaris membuatku meloncat kegirangan. Tapi sabar dulu, tunggu aku benar-benar keluar. Saat aku merasakan cahaya menyergapi kedua indera penglihatanku, aku sekarang baru berani membuka mata. Sekarang aku sudah berpijak pada tanah sungguhan dengan sekeliling yang di penuhi bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit. Ehh, ini Paris ya? Yuhuuu.

Aku terus berjalan sesuai tarikan Naruto. Aku menoleh, ketika Gai berhasil turun sepenuhnya ke daratan asli, _Luz_ melambai dengan wajah ceria sebelum masuk ke portal dan portal pun menghilang dari dinding batu di sana. Angin musim dingin di bulan januari menerpa kami, dan ini membuat semua orang menghela nafas lega sekarang.

Atau hanya aku.

"Naruto kita berhasil sampai!" Ucapku pada Naruto yang sudah melepas pegangannya pada Hinata. Ia mengangguk senang sambil membenarkan posisi ranselnya yang tampak berat. "Tumben kamu tidak ping-_ittai_!" Naruto mengaduh karena kakinya sukses di injak olehku. Aduh, jangan buka aib dong Naruto-ttebayo!

"Kamu penakut sekali Haruno"

Aku menoleh, dan kini kazekage merah itu tersenyum menang ke arah ku. Cih. "Apa? Tidak!" keluhku sebal. Sabaku mengangkat sebelah alis imajinernya yang membuat tattoo di dahinya sedikit terangkat. "Lalu siapa yang mencengkram tangan ku dengan _sangat_ kuat tadi?" Oh, ternyata seorang Kazekage bisa mengejek ternyata. "Bahkan sampai sekarang" tambahnya membuat ku kaget seakan bertemu hantu kepala bunting. Aku melirik _horror_ ke arah tangan kami yang bertaut.

"Iiiihh!" Aku langsung menyentakan tangannya, kemudian berjalan menjauhi Sabaku, dan ternyata sekarang aku di sisi Marvel Alborg, hhhh, kesialan kedua.

"Siapa yaa _Ivory_ bodoh yang saat di serang tidak melawan bahkan menghindar sama sekali?" Dia bersiul dengan mata lurus menatap Gai. Aku mendengus keras. Lalu mulai berjalan lagi hingga dekat Gai, yeah setelah menginjak kaki Marvel dulu tentunya. Ha.

"Nah, ini apartement yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal kita selama dua bulan" Gai ceria lalu menunjuk sebuah bangunan di belakangnya yang memiliki jarak sekitar tiga meter dengan bangunan lain dengan gerakan '_tarraaaa' _yang di tambahi kilauan giginya. Aku mengerutkan alis memandang bangunan dua lantai tersebut. Tidak terlalu besar, gaya bangunan kuno dengan cat biru yang mengelupas. Di kedua sisi bangunan hanya ada taman kecil yang tak terawatt dengan pagar-pagar tinggi pembatas yang sudah berkarat. Mengesankan, jadi ini yang di jaminkan Magenta untuk muridnya?

"Tempat yang bagus, tidak menarik perhatian" Ucap Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh di depanku. Gai memerintah agar kami lekas masuk. Ia membuka salah satu dari dua pintu, setelah membuka kuncinya dulu. Aku cepat-cepat berjalan masuk, mengekori Gai. Tak mau repot-repot menunggu yang lain.

Saat masuk, kesan yang ku dapatkan sama seperti di luar. Bangunan ini memang membosankan. Cat kuningnya sedikit mengelupas, tapi dindingnya tampak kokoh, lumayan. Aku duduk di bangku ruang tamu, terdiri dari sofa putar terbuat dari kayu berlapis beludru coklat yang di hadapkan pada sebuah televisi. Di atas terdapat lampu _cendelair _yang sedikit , setidaknya di dalam sedikit terawat.

"Kamar perempuan ada di atas, laki-laki di bawah. Setiap kamar ada kamar mandi, dapur ada di ruang bawah sebelah utara, silahkan kalian ke kamar masing-masing dan bereskan barang-barang"

Aku menatap Naruto yang menyeringai ke arahku entah karena apa, aku mengangkat bahu kemudian mengangkat ranselku yang berat lalu berjalan berjalan ke arah koridor, aku melirik, sisi kiri terdiri dari ruang lengang tanpa barang, lalu terdapat beberapa kamar setelah tangga yang menyisakan koridor sempit sebagai jalan. Aku menaiki tangga yang terbuat dari kayu ini, sambil melihat-lihat kondisi rumah ini, atap rumah terbilang pendek hanya sekitar dua koma lima meter. Di belakang terdapat suara derap berbagai langkah mungkin itu ke empat perempuan lain. Aku berbelok sesuai rute tangga yang seperti L.

"Kamarku dekat tangga!" Seru Yamanaka, "Aku di sampingnya" Seru Vena Alborg juga, oh jadi mereka _booking_ tempat? Aku tak mau repot-repot _booking_ yang penting aku kebagian kamar paling ujung. Aku sampai di lantai dua duluan. Aku tertawa, serius. Karena disini hanya ada tiga kamar di sebelah kiri dan kanan adalah ruang santai, ada lemari buku yang kosong, karpet coklat garis-garis macan, dua sofa coklat di atasnya yang menghadap televisi plasma. Wuih.

"Err-nona-nona? Hanya ada tiga kamar, itu tandanya harus ada yang rela tidur berdua" Ujarku setelah berbalik memandang ke empat remaja ini. Yamanaka dan Alborg yang tampak paling syok, Hinata hanya melirik kamar dengan pandangan pengertian, dan Walfis mengangkat dagu sombong. Oke, mau tampak berkelas di tempat seperti ini? tidak cocok.

"Aku sendiri!" Ujar Walfis tegas dan sangat memerintah. Menyebalkan. Yamanaka dan Alborg heboh. "Terus aku sekamar berdua? Jangan sampai aku sekamar dengan kau" Ino menunjukku kemudian menunjuk Alborg "Juga kau" Alborg mengernyit protes. "Memang aku mau tidur dengan mu? Apalagi dengan dia" lirik Alborg sinis ke arahku. Oke, jadi mereka juga tidak akur ya?

Kemudian keduanya bertumpu pada gadis Hyuuga. "AKU SEKAMAR DENGAN HYUUGA!" Hyuuga tampak kaget di masukan ke dalam perkara. Sedangkan dua remaja sinting itu kini saling melotot tak suka, dan terjadilah tarik menarik Hyuuga di antara mereka. Aku sih memanfaatkan keadaan ini dengan sebaik mungkin, berjalan mengendap-endap namun cepat ke arah kamar yang berada paling ujung. Saat sudah mencapai depan pintu kamar, dengan tangan memegang kenop pintu, aku berseru.

"Ya sudah kalian sekamar berempat saja! Lalu aku sendirian! Bye!" Aku cekikikan kemudian cepat-cepat masuk kamar setelah terdengar suara jeritan dimana-mana.

"HARUNOOOO!"

_BLAM!_

Aku mengunci pintu, menjaga agar tak ada yang menerobos. Idih, aku juga malas kali kalau sekamar berdua apalagi dengan Walfis, Alborg, dan Yamanaka. Iewh. Aku menurunkan ransel ke atas lantai dan mengamati kamarku. Yey, pilihan yang bagus! Kamar bercat putih ini memiliki satu ranjang berukuran sedang dengan sisi kanan terdapat dua jendela yang besar, pasti pemandangan bagus sekali. lalu ada pintu yang ku yakini kamar mandi, satu set bangku-meja di dekat pintu masuk. Kemudian ada lemari cukup besar sebagai penghalang antara set meja dan ranjang. Kamar ini sekitar 4x5 meter. Aku cepat-cepat merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Haah, sempurna! Lalu memejamkan mata menikmati ketenangan kamar, yeah walaupun keadaan luar sangat berisik.

Kemudian aku berdiri, menanggalkan jubah ke atas kasur, aku sedikit tidak bebas bergerak dengan jubah seperti itu. lalu berjalan mendekati ransel ku yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas lantai. Mengangkatnya hingga ke dekat lemari. Oke, beres-beres. Aku bersiul-siul seperti dunia ini surga.

Lemari dua pintu ini terdapat kunci yang menempel di masing-masing. Aku membuka lemari bagian kanan, memutar kuncinya, dan menarik pintu lemari yang menimbulkan suara deritan pelan. Siulan ku terhenti, mataku terpaku pada sosok lelaki yang sedang duduk berlutut di dalam sambil melotot ke arah ku, mata onyx tajamnya yang membuatku terpaku. Ia pasti sama kagetnya dengan ku walaupun wajah rupawannya tak berekspresi, rambut biru conkernya sedikit acak-acakan yang menjuntai bebas di kepalanya terlihat basah. Aku memastikan tubuhnya yang pasti juga basah, dan _eh? _Tunggu.APA ITU?

Dia tak pakai sehelai benang pun?

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lututku melemas. Oke, pilihan kamar yang salah Haruno.

.

To Be Continued.

:D

Lanjut atau hapus?


End file.
